Je ne te comprends pas
by Ayastrange
Summary: Sasuke aime Naruto, Naruto aime Sakura. Le premier souffre, et décide de se détacher de son ami pour ne pas le haïr. Comment cette séparation se passera-t'elle? Attention: yaoi! boyxboy OS


**_Bonjour à tous/toutes!  
Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé ma fic Drarry en suspens, mais je suis en train de la continuer. En effet, j'ai décidé de la finir avant de la publier, sinon je sais que mes délais seront vraiment bizarres...  
Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez, mais pas avant un certain temps.  
Pour vous faire patienter, j'essaierai de sortir des OS régulièrement. (Des HP, des KHR, et des Naruto)  
J'espère que vous apprécierez^^  
_****  
Ayastrange**

* * *

_Je ne te comprends pas..._

- Je ne te comprends pas, dit Naruto, avec, pour la première fois, une lueur sérieuse ancrée dans le regard. Tu as changé. Dis-moi, Sasuke, dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est « rien ». Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Ce n'est rien, usuratonkachi. Arrête de faire l'idiot maintenant, et laisse-moi aller m'entraîner. Tu sais…

- Ne change pas de sujet, me coupe le blond. Et arrête de fuir mon regard. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas oser m'affronter. Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter. Ne serais-tu pas sous le charme d'une jolie jeune fille ? C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que l'on change lorsque l'on est amoureux. Alors, alors, vas-y, lâche le morceau ! Je te l'ai bien dit, moi, que j'aimais Sakura-chan.

- Naruto…

Je le regarde. Et je vois ses yeux, si bleus, si… innocents. Cet abruti ne comprend vraiment rien. Je pensais qu'il aurait fini par mettre son cerveau en marche, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à voir. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me parler de Sakura. Il est tellement… Il ne voit rien. Il ne voit pas à quel point ça me frustre qu'il parle d'elle, qu'il ne pense qu'à elle. Tandis que moi, je ne pense qu'à… lui.  
Je pourrais le lui dire. Le garder caché, au fin fond de mon cœur, ne me fait que du mal. J'ai été sur le point de lui avouer, un bon nombre de fois. Mais à chaque fois… A chaque fois, je me dis que ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, comme depuis que je l'ai rencontré, serait beaucoup trop douloureux. Je sais, c'est pathétique. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. De son assurance, de sa générosité, de sa gaieté, de sa lumière. Même se son ombre. Maintenant qu'il les donne à une autre, je me sens faiblir. Je deviens psychologiquement faible, voir instable, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.  
Je ne peux plus être dépendant de lui. Je dois cesser. Je dois arrêter d'être lié à lui, si je ne veux pas qu'on souffre plus tous les deux. Je l'inquiète, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Le mieux que je puisse faire est que je casse nos liens.

- La ferme ! je hurle.

- Sasuke… ?

Il me regarde, surpris. Le doute illumine son regard.  
Mais il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter alors que ma résolution est prise.

- Naruto, j'en ai marre de toi ! Tu as changé. Je ne te reconnais plus, et tu m'insupportes au plus haut point ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu te fiches de savoir ce que je ressens ! Je ne veux plus de ton amitié. Je me suis rendu compte que ça ne nous mènera nulle part. On est trop diffférents.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son air désemparé me prend de court. Je le vois mordre sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de réprimer sa colère. Le sentiment que je lis dans ses yeux. Mais je me force à continuer. Je dois continuer. Même si je regrette déjà la peine que je vais lui causer.

- Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

Je lui lance un regard méprisant. Sur mes lèvres se forme un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'es qu'un raté.

- Sasuke…

Désormais, son ton se fait implorant . De ses expressions, je ne vois que douleur. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahi par son plus proche ami. Son regard se trouble. Les larmes émergent, en même temps que sa haine.

- Je croyais que tu… étais différent ! Enfoiré !

Il se précipite sur moi, le poing levé. J'ai envie de guérir sa peine, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je décide de le laisser me frapper. Il n'est plus qu'à un pas, sa main à quelques centimètres de mon visage… Mais le coup ne vient pas.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais… faire ça ?

Il se retourne. Il part, sans me lancer un regard. Et moi je reste là, à le regarder partir. Une minute. Puis deux. Après un laps de temps incertain, je m'en vais, moi aussi. D'ailleurs, quand je rentre chez moi, mes vêtements sont trempés. Je jette un coup d'œil par ma fenêtre, et je remarque la pluie.

Je vais me doucher.  
L'eau chaude me réchauffe le corps. Elle le parcourt lentement, du haut de mon crâne au bout de mes pieds. Le temps passe. Je n'y prends plus garde. Je sors de la salle de bain, m'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille. Mes cheveux encore mouillés goutent le long de mon dos.  
Il est déjà neuf heures. Je vais à la cuisine et me prépare un bol de nouilles. Sans y faire garde, je prends celui que Naruto m'avait offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. Je verse l'eau bouillante dedans, mais elle déborde sur mes doigts. Je le lâche.  
Un éclat de verre brisé retentit dans la maison.  
Je baisse les yeux, et vois le bol. Le tourbillon peint au milieu n'est plus qu'un tas d'éclats, dispersés dans la salle. Alors que je me penche pour nettoyer, je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Je me passe la main dessus et remarque que ce sont des larmes.

- Naruto… Es-tu aussi détruit que ce bol ? Es-tu aussi détruit que moi ? Naruto…

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus. Ce que je vois est flou désormais. Je serre les dents.

- Je suis désolé…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je savais que le déchirement serait rude, mais il est insoutenable. Je lève la tête. Accroupi dans la cuisine, je regarde le plafond. Les motifs en forme d'éventail sont vagues. Ils ne ressemblent plus à rien.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir faire face à une telle perte une deuxième fois… Itachi…

Les souvenirs que j'ai de lui me reviennent. Ses cheveux noirs, attachés. Ses yeux expressifs, son sourire aimable. Nous étions tellement proches. Il aurait pu me conseiller.

- Grand-frère… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aide-moi…

Mais il n'est plus là. Seul le silence me répond. Un silence que je n'avais plus l'habitude de ressentir depuis que je connaissais Naruto. Parce que son rire résonnait à mes oreilles quand il n'était pas là. Parce que je n'étais plus seul.  
Le temps passe. Il est déjà tard dans la nuit lorsque je rejoins mon lit.  
Je me blottis entre les draps, espérant m'endormir. Les minutes passent, puis je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je me lève, et je rejoins mon lieu d'entraînement. Les alentours de la forêt Interdite n'ont pas changé depuis que j'ai reçu mon bandeau de ninja. Déjà cinq ans…  
Je me fraie un chemin entre les arbres millénaires, et m'enfonce dans le feuillage de la forêt.  
Je n'y suis jamais entré seul. J'étais toujours avec Naruto lors de nos entraînements.  
Mais que m'importe ma vie… j'ai perdu ce pour quoi je vivais. Et puis, je ne suis plus un faible débutant. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.  
Je marche. Pas après pas, je crois reconnaître les lieux où le serpent géant nous avait attaqués. Je me rappelle…  
Je tombe à genoux. La tête entre les mains, je souffre.  
Les souvenirs sont puissants. Je cours, je m'échappe de cette obscurité. En sortant des bois, je crois voir des cheveux blonds. Je crois entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je fuis le plus loin possible, sans faire de pause.  
Lorsque je m'arrête, enfin, je vois que je suis sur une falaise. Pas n'importe quelle falaise. Celle où je viens me réfugier lorsqu'une situation m'échappe. Ou quand le passé se rappelle trop à moi.  
Je marche jusqu'au précipice. Je contemple le ciel. Il est si bleu. Comme ses yeux... absorbé dans cette contemplation, je ne fais plus attention à rien.

- Naruto… Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas… Je t'aime. Je ne peux plus rester près de toi alors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne ferais que te haïr. Et… je ne veux pas…

Ces derniers mots me font éclater en sanglots. Je me retrouve par terre, face au ciel, les larmes roulant de côté, les yeux fermés. C'est un amour fort, si fort, qu'il me fait souffrir.  
Plus rapide que le vent, je sens la présence en même temps qu'elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que celle-ci me plaque les mains au sol. Je suis bloqué.  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
Qu'est-ce…

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus…

Je le regarde, l'air blasé, les sourcils froncés. Puis je me rappelle que j'étais en train de pleurer lorsqu'il est arrivé. Oh. Il m'a vu. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire... ?

- J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Ne crois pas que je suis triste. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher…

- Abruti !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai entendu ! J'ai tout entendu ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire au lieu de jouer cette comédie ridicule ?

- Je… quoi ? Tu as… entendu ?

- Toujours à te donner des grands airs, à ne pas laisser paraître tes émotions… Tu voulais encore une fois être le seul à souffrir ?

Je le regarde, interloqué. Ses yeux azur sont remplis de larmes, elles glissent le long de ses joues, et viennent s'écraser sur mon visage.

- Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que moi aussi… ?

- Que toi aussi quoi ?

- Tu disais que je ne comprenais pas… C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! crie-t-il.  
Je t'aime. Tu es la personne que j'aime. Alors, je t'en prie, dis-moi que toi aussi. Ne me dis pas que j'ai mal entendu avant. Sasuke…

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je ne comprends pas. Il aime Sakura, non ?

- Mais… tu… n'aimes pas Sakura ?

- Sasuke… J'ai l'air d'aimer Sakura, là ?

Naruto sourit. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Je suis tellement surpris que j'en oublie de me débattre. De toute façon, pourquoi me débattrais-je ?  
Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Je n'y lis que désir. Il se rapproche encore plus. Je ferme les yeux. Puis je sens ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes. Je lui rends son baiser, avec une passion telle que j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer. Sa langue s'insinue entre mes lèvres, cherchant la mienne.  
Nous restons là, à nous embrasser avec ardeur.

Quand nous nous relevons, nous ne brisons pas le silence. Nous marchons en direction du village, puis il me prend la main.

- Naruto…

- Oui, Sasuke ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu aimais Sakura ?

Je lui jette un regard. Il rougit.

- Oh. Et bien… heu… Je me disais que tu serais peut-être jaloux, et que tu laisserais transparaître tes émotions… J'aurais pu te dire que je t'aimais. Mais tu n'as jamais perdu ton calme. Tu répondais avec ta froideur habituelle. Alors j'ai décidé de voir si tu faisais semblant ou si tu n'en avais vraiment rien à faire de moi. J'allais abandonner, mais visiblement, les esprits étaient avec moi.

- Tu es idiot, usuratonkachi.

- Peut-être. Mais ça a marché, non ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

- Dis, dis, Sasuke, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

Ses yeux croisent les miens. J'y vois une joie propre à cet énergumène. Je lui souris. Oui, je ne serai plus jamais seul. Plus maintenant.

- Fais comme tu veux.

_FIN_

* * *

_**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ;)  
Laissez vos reviews, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et envoyez-moi des MP si vous voulez un certain couple d'un certain anime (même non yaoi), du moment que je le connais, cela pourrait m'inspirer...**_

Bye bye!

Ayastrange


End file.
